


Sketchbook 5

by Acatnamedeaster



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bestiality, Body Paint, Double Penetration, F/M, Fanart, Gen, Humor, M/M, Other, Paddling, Parody, Predicament Bondage, Prostate Massage, Rimming, Rope Bondage, Sex Toys, Shibari, Sketches, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-04
Updated: 2014-09-14
Packaged: 2018-01-18 04:06:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 57
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1414459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Acatnamedeaster/pseuds/Acatnamedeaster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yet another collection of the things what come out of my sketchbook.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

After the season, Snape was not asked back as coach of the Little Miss Junior Quidditch Squad  
A riff on one of my all time "cheer up movies."


	2. Smirky




	3. Happy Easter!




	4. Under the Weight of Everything




	5. The Walking Potter




	6. The Potter Dead

  Or the Walking Potter, or whatever.

Had to get that out of my system.

 

 


	7. Hungry




	8. In the Study




	9. Without a Net

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Done for HP_May_Madness on LJ
> 
> Prompt #3 15 meter (mile high) club.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For HP_May_Madness on LJ  
> Prompt: #4: Muggle Technology  
> Summary: Really shouldn't have sent the Pure-Blood to do the shopping.


	11. Severus Snape vs The Board of Education

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title: Severus Snape vs. The Board of Education  
> Pairing: Severus/Sirius  
> Rating: NC-17  
> Prompt: "You are a naughty professsor"  
> Warnings: Shibari, paddling, desk!sex  
> Author's Notes: Just a quick and dirty color sketch since time is short today.  
> For HP_May_Madness on LJ


	12. That Photo of You




	13. HP May Madness Day 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title: A Day at the Shore  
> Pairing: Severus/Padfoot  
> Rating: Pg-13 (non-sexual dangly bits)  
> Prompt: Catch me if you can!  
> Warnings: Fluffy nudity, naughty dogs


	14. Unequivocally Mine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> HP_May_Madness Day 9  
> Summary: Severus always was a possessive, pissy bastard  
> A/N: Well, it was the kink of the day after all.


	15. Endgame: Preview

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Preview of the third and final part of Sirius & Severus. The first "issue" should be posted at the end of May.


	16. The Auror and The Naughty Broom Rider

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> May Madness Day 12  
> Kink: Role Play


	17. Rune

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> May Madness Day: 13  
> Prompt: Runes


	18. Rune (Color)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

>  Some sketchy digital color on last night's sketch
> 
> Makes me want to give Severus a tattoo.


	19. Lufley

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> HP May Madness Day 14  
> Prompt: Coconut


	20. Endgame Preview #2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another snippet from the upcoming story which gives a feel for what the tone of this arc will largely be.


	21. Endgame Preview #3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And the final preview before I post the first chapter on the 29th. I'll probably be a bit quiet until then since I want to have at least 7-10 pages to post, going to try to stay away from dinky little updates on this arc.
> 
> So far I've only previewed the bastard's end of things, the idiot has yet been accounted for. This one is pretty sketchy but I wanted to preview something that isn't angst since it can't be a total misery fest, just mostly one.


	22. Neighbor

 Severus' fascination is totally understandable, after all, the man was like human Xanax. :P

 


	23. Watch Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> HP May Madness: Day 27  
> Prompt: Spanking  
> Hopefully Remus didn't get caught until after the sex toys were put to use.


	24. HP_Kinkfest 2014

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My entry for 2014's HP_Kinkfest on LJ. I wanted to do something much different than my usual and I think this fits the bill.
> 
> Lucius/Nagini


	25. You're Such a Corny Wanker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 5 minute doodle


	26. More Than a Match




	27. More Tea?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I found this old rough blue sketch of Sirius/Lily Luna in my file cabinet and attempted to clean it enough for watercoloring. Unfortunately, there are too many "ghosts" on the paper from my initial drawing so this is as good as it gets. :P
> 
> Had Sirius lived to see Harry's kids, this is a very likely scenario.


	28. Black and Blue




	29. Complete Control




	30. In Rare Form




	31. Nights in London




	32. Eat It




	33. Nights in London (inked)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And the inked version. 
> 
> India ink on bleed-proof bond, Photoshop greyscale tones.


	34. Chapter 34

 I punked out and only suggested a motorbike since my light-table is buried in the closet and I can't free hand a motorcycle and have it look, you know, like a motorcycle.

 Teaching an old snake new tricks. There's no way this scenario doesn't end in a blow job, with the look Sirius is giving him.


	35. Early Morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little sleepy slap and tickle.


	36. Sirius onna envelope

 This is the result of an unexpected hour long wait, an old envelope I had in my purse, along with some colored pencils that were in the trunk of my car.

 


	37. Sketches: 7/10

Five minutes worth of Weasleys: Charlie(bottom left), Ron(middle), Bill (top left), Percy (bottom left)

Juvenile Hungarian Horntail

Booth at the Leaky

Orion Black, Tobias Snape


	38. Body Heat




	39. Remember When...

"...we did it behind that tree during the May Day celebration?"

"...you borrowed that Muggle's Jaguar and we did it in the backseat?"

"...we did it on that bench over there, at 4 in the morning under Potter's invisibility cloak?"

Fill in your own end to that sentence.


	40. 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comic update later, but first something completely stupid.


	41. High Stakes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Turns out dogs really can't play poker.


	42. Grey Muzzles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Saw and old man walking his equally old dog this afternoon, and it put me in mind of this, so I drew it.


	43. Chapter 43

It was a gift from Harry.

 


	44. Paper Covers Rock

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title: Paper Covers Rock  
> Prompt: Severus, Sirius and Remus are in total agreement that they want to try double penetration (the two cocks in one hole kind). Trouble is, that they are all reluctant to be on the receiving end. So now they argue instead of sexy times. Will they find a solution?  
> Summary: Severus, Remus, Sirius come to an impasse and there's only one way to work things out.
> 
> Done for hp_rarefest


	45. Chapter 45

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Done for chibitoaster on LJ.


	46. Just Sex




	47. July Daily Deviant

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title: Can Also Be Used as a Floatation Device  
> Media:Pencil on paper  
> Characters/Pairings:Severus/Sirius  
> Rating: NC-17  
> Kinks/Themes Chosen: aquaphilia  
> Warnings: Rimming, lecherous pool toys

 

...it wasn't long before they were asked to leave the Holiday Inn.


	48. August Daily Deviant preview

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Preview for a story that will appear on daily_deviant later this month.


	49. Soaked




	50. Civilized Gents

**Summary for the Chapter:**

>  You know those cozy, established relationship pics?


	51. Sketches: Yogurt Pants, Bucky




	52. Take a Break?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Note: The current comic will return tomorrow, apologies for the extended break.


	53. Chapter 53

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Done for songquake on LJ


	54. Chapter 54

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charlie/Tonks done for Ragdoll on LJ.


	55. Chapter 55




	56. Impending Snow




	57. Grind




End file.
